Ladynoir July 2017 - Purring
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 7: Purring! - While spending some time together after patrol Ladybug finds out Chat Noir has a special ability she never would have guessed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Purring**

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat peacefully on top of the the Eiffel Tower after finishing an uneventful patrol and having decided to just sit, relax and enjoy each other's company.

They already talked about anything there was to talk about without giving too much hints on their identities so now they were sitting side by side in comfortable silence.

Ladybug was about to say something to her partner again only to find him dozing off.

His back was slumped and he had one leg pulled up so he could rest his chin on his knee, keeping one arm wrapped around his leg to keep it in place.

His normally lively green eyes kept falling closed before he snapped them open again and Ladybug smiled a little.

She knew that since she barely ever got any sleep due to being a hero that Chat probably didn't either so she understood why he was so tired.

she figured be was most likely fighting to stay away but not saying anything to her because he didn't want to leave her yet.

It was actually pretty sweet.

Ladybug decided she wasn't going to force him to leave if he didn't want to but she should probably sleep a little or else he might actually fall asleep while soaring through Paris and end up falling to his death.

She knew him well enough tp know he'd just deny being tired if she confornted him about it so she went for plan B.

A little while ago she she found out he liked being scratched under his chin when she did so as a reward for doing a good job by keeping track of Kim while the akuma Animan was after him.

It had only been for a second but during that second she found him relaxing under her touch.

Maybe if she did that again he would relax anough to fall asleep.

She could always wake him up when it was time to leave.

Since his chin was resting on his knee she couldn't scratch him there so she chose to go for behind the ears instead.

Slowly she reached her hand out, careful not to startle him.

When her hand was right above her partner's head and he still hadn't moved she took her chance, dropped and hand and started scratching full force.

Chat finally snapped out of his trance and looked at her in bewilderment.

"M-my lady?" he squeaked as his face turned red.

"Easy, my little Kitten. Just trying to get you relaxed." Ladybug smiled as she continued her work.

"Uhm... I... Ehhh..." she rose an eyebrow as he stuttered and nervously looked around, almost looking like he was fighting some urge.

The she heard it.

A purr.

The sound she was hearing was very soft but definately a purr.

And it was coming from Chat Noir and upon taking a closer look she could very faintly see his throat fibrating.

"Chat?! You can actually purr?!" she cried out in surprise as she finally pulled her hand back.

Chat blushed even more as he sat normally and looked at his lap.

"Yeah. I found out a while ago and I've been hiding it for a while." was his answer and Ladybug blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's weird?" he asked as he looked at her and Ladybug felt her heart break at how scared he looked.

"Of course not, Kitty. It's a bit of a surprise but it's not weird. I actually find it pretty cute." she comforted him and his face lit up.

"You reallythink it's cute?" he asked hopefully and she nodded with a giggle.

Chat sighed heavily and leaned back on his hands.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, LB." he told her, eyes sparkling happily.

"Then don't hold back anymore and purr as much as you want because I definately won't mind." Ladybug said as she started scratching him in the same place as before and enjoyed the sounds of his purring.

"Thank you, my lady. You are one _claw-some_ girl."

"You're welcome, my silly Kitty."

 **The End**

 **Please review this fic of my, fave it and take a look at my other fics and maybe review and fav those too!**


End file.
